As the benefits of therapeutic treatments such as therapeutic massage, facial treatments and/or other related treatments are becoming more widely appreciated, more and more people are participating in such therapeutic treatments. A typical massage table allows the patient to be resting while receiving a massage or other such treatment. Important features for massage tables include high strength in the lateral and vertical directions, light weight, quiet operation, stability, rigidity, and ease and speed of set-up and adjustment, and ease and comfort of use for both the person receiving the therapeutic treatment and the person administering the therapeutic treatment.